Caught in the Act
by BTRobsession
Summary: Logan is up late working on his homework. Kendall walks in on him doing certain stuff. things immediately get heated. sucky summary sorry. Kogan oneshot. R&R


**A/N: This story is a birthday gift for my friend Jessica. Happy Birthday Jess. i hope you like the story. i hope everyone else likes it too =D**

I sighed as I looked at the computer screen. I had to write an essay on William Shakespeare. Since we are reading the book Hamlet in English, we were assigned to write a four page paper on Shakespeare. I only had two pages so far, but I wasn't worried. The paper wasn't due till next week. But I always liked to get my work done ahead of time. At least that way I would have time to relax.

I was finding it really hard to concentrate. I was so tired that my mind seemed like it was shutting down. I looked at the clock. It was twelve-thirty. Everyone was asleep by now. Well except Kendall and James. They got invited to a Hollywood party, so they snuck out. Carlos and I were invited too, but we decided not to go. Carlos wanted to stay behind to try another pool stunt and I wanted to work on my essay. And I also didn't want to get in trouble with Mrs. Knight. She was scary sometimes.

The party started at eight, and Kendall and James weren't back yet. I was a little a worried, but not too much. I knew Kendall well enough that he would be responsible. It was James I was worried about. When it came to parties, he would lose control. He was in fact the party king.

I yawned and tried to concentrate on my paper. I was reading a few articles on Shakespeare. But it was hard to focus. I just wanted to sleep. Since my essay required pictures, I started to look for some pictures. I found a couple and saved them to my computer.

I finally managed to type the rest of my essay. I didn't look over it though. I could just do that in the morning when I was wide awake. I went into my photos, so I could print the pictures. I opened the folder and started looking for it. I stopped when I came across another picture. It was of Kendall.

In the photo, Kendall was laying on my bed butt naked. It was a surprise for my birthday. And boy was I surprised. I did enjoy the gift though. It led to other things and I got a lot of pleasure out of that. But I didn't know he saved the picture. I told him to delete it just in case someone came across it. But I guess he kept it anyway. And on _my_ computer.

I clicked on the photo and zoomed in. He did look really hot in this photo. His eyes looked innocent, but with a little hint of lust. His body was amazing. It just made you drool at the sight of it. I just wanted to fuck him.

I could feel myself getting hard. I needed him. I tried to ignore my needs and get back to work. But my cock was begging to be touched. I lowered my hand down to my crotch and palmed myself. If felt good. But not good enough.

I quickly unbuckled my belt and undid my jeans. I stuck my hand down my pants and grabbed my cock. I started to stroke it slowly. I grabbed the bead and rubbed it. It felt so good. I looked back up at the picture and got even more turned on. I picked up the pace and started pumping myself faster.

"Kendall" I moaned.

I started jacking off faster, pretending it was Kendall. I was close, but I didn't want it to stop. I started moaning Kendall's name louder. I didn't even hear him come in.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes shot open and I pulled my hand out from my pants. I quickly closed the picture of Kendall. I turned to face him. He was leaning against the doorway.

"N-nothing" I said.

He smiled. "Logan, its perfectly normal."

I blushed a dark shade of red.

"What were you looking at anyway?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Nothing" I said.

He looked at the screen and started laughing. "You were jacking off to Shakespeare?"

I quickly turned to the screen. I had totally forgotten to close everything else. I could feel my face heat up again.

"No. That's for my essay" I said.

"So you jack off when you do your homework? Is that why you have good grades?" Kendall asked.

"What? No" I said.

"Then why were you jacking off to Shakespeare? I didn't know he was your type Logie" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I was getting turned on by another picture"

"Which one?" he asked.

I sighed and opened the folder where the picture of Kendall was. I clicked on it and the picture popped up.

"You still have that?" Kendall asked.

"Me? You're the one that saved it" I said.

"Yeah. But you're the one jacking off to it" he said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't apologize. I thought it was hot" he whispered the last part in my ear.

I shivered as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. He placed his hands on my shoulder and massaged them.

"You're so tense Logie. I can fix that" he said.

He continued to massage my shoulders and neck. He lowered his hands down my chest and to my crotch. He stuck his hands down my pants and grabbed my cock. A small moan escaped my mouth.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I feel bad for not letting you finish. I know how painful these things get if you don't take care of it right away" he said.

He gently squeezed my cock, then started stroking it. He picked up the pace and moved his hand up and down my shaft faster. I couldn't help but buck my hips. I could feel a tightness in my lower stomach and I knew I was close. Kendall must've known too, because he started jacking me off faster. I had to hold on to the desk for support.

"Kendall!" I screamed as I came all over his hand and my jeans.

He pulled his hand out of my pants and licked his fingers. I was getting even more turned on. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed the back of my neck.

"Do you want more Logie?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Then come on. I'll fuck you real good" he said as he took my hand.

"Wait" I said.

He stopped and gave me a puzzled look.

"We can fuck. But on one condition" I said.

"Ok"

"I get to be on top" I said.

"I don't know Logie. I kinda wanted to be on top. I feel so dominant" he said.

"Then I don't want to have sex" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But baby" Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know you want it"

"Only if I can ride you" I said.

He sighed. "Fine"

I smiled and stood up from the chair. I immediately attacked Kendall's lips. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stumbled backwards and I pushed him on my bed. I climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. He parted his lips and I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues battled each other for dominance. Which I won.

I reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it. I went for his under shirt next. He sat up so I could remove his shirt. I pushed him back down and traced his chest with my fingers. He moaned as I tweaked his hardening nipples. I started to lick his chest and all the way down to his stomach. I stopped and tugged on his jeans. Smirked at the noticeable bugle in Kendall's jeans.

I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. I removed his pants and threw them to the side. Leaving him in only his boxers. I put my mouth to this crotch and started to mouth him. He moaned and tugged on my hair. I could taste his pre-cum. And it tasted good.

I stopped and tugged on the hem of his boxers. With one swift move, I removed them. His erection springing free. I licked my lips at the sight of him. I forgot how big and thick Kendall was. He was nice and juicy.

"Suck" he demanded.

"I thought I was in charge" I said.

"Sorry. I forgot" he said.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Its ok baby"

I wrapped my hands around his shaft and pumped it slowly. He moaned as I rubbed his slit with my thumb. I placed my mouth at the tip and licked it. I swirled my tongue all over the area. I put my mouth around the head and sucked. He moaned a little louder and I took his whole length in my mouth. He slowly started to thrust in my mouth and almost down to my throat. I was used to this, so I didn't gag as much. I bobbed my head as I sucked faster.

He tugged my hair and screamed my name as he came in my mouth. I tried to swallow all of it, but I couldn't. I let off him with a wet pop. I could feel his cum dripping down my chin. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I want to fuck you Logie" he said.

"I have to prepare myself first babe" I said.

He groaned in frustration. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head. Once my shirt was out of the way, he went for my jeans. He quickly pulled them off, along with my boxers, and threw them along with his clothes.

"Do you need me to prepare you?" Kendall asked.

I shook my head. "I can do it"

I rolled off him and laid down next to him. I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked them. Kendall sat up to watch me do this. I moaned on purpose as I sucked on my fingers. Kendall grabbed his cock and started stroking himself.

Once my fingers were covered with saliva, I opened my legs and lowered my fingers down to my entrance. I stuck one finger in and moved it around. I added another finger and hissed in pain. I was really tight. I started to thrust my fingers in and out. I moved them in a scissoring motion to stretch me.

I didn't stretch myself all the way. I knew Kendall liked it when I was tight. And so did I. I pulled my fingers out and licked them. Kendall moaned and continued to stroke himself.

He spit on his hand and rubbed his cock. I climbed on top of him and slowly lowered myself on his cock. I could feel the tip brush against my entrance. I wanted to tease him for a little bit. I would lift myself up, then lower back down. Only the tip of his dick entering me. I rolled my hips and Kendall moaned.

"Come on Logie" he said.

I smirked and lifted myself back up. I quickly lowered myself down on his cock. Feeling it go in all the way. I let out a hiss of pain. I let my body adjust to the intrusion, then I started to bounce slowly. Kendall grabbed my hips to hold me in place.

He started to thrust inside of me. Starting off slow, then getting faster. I picked up the pace as well and bounced furiously on his cock.

"You're so fucking tight Logie" Kendall said.

"I knew you would like it that way" I said.

He smirked. "You know me too well"

"Shit! This feels so fucking good" I said.

Kendall chuckled and thrust into me harder and faster. I moaned his name even louder. I gasped when he hit my prostate.

"Fuck! Hit it again" I said.

Kendall held on to my hips tighter and thrust into me. Hitting my sweet spot dead on. I screamed his name as he kept hitting it. He grabbed my neglected cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I threw my head back in ecstasy and bounced faster. I could feel my stomach tighten and I knew I was close.

"Kendall…g-gonna…c-cum" I said.

"Me too Logie"

I lifted myself up, then slammed back down on his cock. I screamed his name as I released all over him. Staining both of our stomachs white. Kendall moaned my name as he came inside me. We rode out the rest of our orgasms. I collapsed on him and he ran his fingers through my hair. I rolled off and laid next to him. Both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow. That was hot." Kendall said.

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were amazing. You should be on top more often" he said.

I smiled. "I told you"

He turned to face me and kissed my cheek.

"I guess I better clean up" I said.

"I'll do it" he said.

He climbed on top of me and opened my legs. I could feel his cum run down my thighs. He lowered his mouth to my entrance and started to lick it. I grabbed a hold of the sheets and squeezed them. Kendall swirled his tongue and I moaned. He licked my thigh and hole, until everything was clean. He closed me legs and laid back down.

I sat up and pulled my pajamas on. Kendall cleaned himself up and put his pajamas on too. We climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around. I snuggled closer to him and we fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning and sleepily walked into the living room. I was surprised to see Carlos awake this early. He was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked terrified.

"Carlos, are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up at Kendall and I. He shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost" Kendall said.

"I didn't see one. I heard one" Carlos said.

"You heard a ghost?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Our apartment is haunted"

I rolled my eyes. "Carlos, we've been through this. There are no such thing as ghosts"

"No I swear I heard it. It was moaning really loud. It was scary" Carlos said.

I gulped and turned to Kendall. I had a feeling Carlos heard us.

"I think it wanted Kendall" Carlos said.

"What makes you think that?" Kendall asked.

"Because it was moaning your name" Carlos said.

"That is scary" Kendall said.

I glared at Kendall. He smiled apologetically.

"Guys, what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos relax. There is no ghost" I said.

"But…."

"There wasn't a ghost ok" I said.

Carlos nodded. "Then what was it?"

Kendall and I looked at each other then back to Carlos.

"Nothing"


End file.
